


Thrown to the Shepherd

by John_Steiner



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: In a medieval realm a duel is staged between one kingdom's greatest warrior and the queen of a rival land. However, the warrior and his general grow concerned on when an undead woman presents herself to accept the terms of the challenge.





	Thrown to the Shepherd

"Wait," the suddenly worried hulking warrior stuttered, "My general said it had to be your queen."

"Would you be challenging my right to rule over these hapless mortals? Does not the shepherd defend her flock from the ravages of the wild?"

"If they're just sheep," the general said, standing next to his hand-picked challenger. "Why the concern?"

"I'm not concerned," the queen replied with a silky whisper but a stare of such intensity it unnerved both men. "Though, you should be. Once I'm done with your champion the rest of you will follow him to the grave. Then I'll have my way with your brash king. And after, perhaps I'll add to my flock. What say you?"

"I- I must confer with His Lordship," the rattled general answered.  
"Oh?" the queen feigned concern dripping with sadism on the moment. "It was my understanding that the conditions were agreed upon. Shall we not begin? You, massive warrior was so eager before I exited my tent. Let us embrace!"

The huge warrior turned to flee, dropping his weapons, but the queen sprinted faster, and had no need of breath. An entire army stood by and watched in terror, as the warrior's life drained slowly from his shaking body.


End file.
